As communication through the Internet becomes widespread, the format of documents transferred to a company has changed from postal mail and facsimile to electronic mail and electronic file. Hereinafter, document data electronically transferred through a network is referred to as an electronic document. Electronic documents transferred through the Internet to a company include various types of documents and are rapidly increasing in number.
When various types of electronic documents are received in a company, staffers in the company have to read the contents at least once in order to appropriately handle them. Based on the contents of the electronic documents, the staffers prioritize the electronic documents so that each of them is handled in accordance with the assigned priority. When an electronic document is to be processed by other staffers, the document has to be transferred to other staffers.
However, grasping the contents of electronic documents, prioritizing the electronic documents, and handling the electronic documents in accordance with assigned priorities impose heavy loads on the staffers because the number of electronic documents is growing.